SasoDei Battlefield
by Celebi284
Summary: Deidara risks his life for Sasori on the battlefield and Sasori wants to repay him. Will he be able to before time runs out? YAOI! boyxboy just read it
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go kiddies! Another story that will keep you busy while** **finish my other story(s)! Enjoy~ please review and i dont own Naruto (as much as i wish i did)**_  
><em>

_He ran through the battlefield, stumbling over dead bodies in the thick smoke of gun and cannon fire. As he ran, all he could think about was himself, getting out alive, making sure they hadn't burned his puppets. He had to live. Lost in his thoughts he missed the shout to duck and was pushed to the ground. He turned to yell when he saw a man with long blonde hair laying on the ground bleeding, the man had taken a bullet for him. He gasped and rolled the man over to view his wound, it wasn't fatal but he was losing blood fast. He picked up the bleeding man and ran, ran from the battlefield to his home. _

_He returned to the table where he had laid the man and began to treat his wound. Once the bullet had been removed and the hole patched, he gave the man a liquid to help ease the pain and let him sleep. He left and walked into his room and saw his favorite stuffed scorpion, Hiruko, sitting on his bed, he hesitantly picked it up and help it close. He walked back into the room where the man lay and gently put Hiruko beside him. He smiled to himself and walked back into his room and fell into a deep sleep. _

_He awoke from his sleep the next morning and walked out to check on the man to find him sitting up, holding Hiruko and looking closely at it. The man turned to face him and smiled. _

_"Thank you for saving me, if you hadn't I would've just died like all the others, un. I'm Deidara, whats your name, un?", the man said. He just stared at the man now known as Deidara._

_"If you must know, my name is Sasori. I was only returning the favor you did for me. Are you okay? I did all i could for the wound but I'll need to check it to make sure it doesn't start to bleed or cause you pain.", he, known as Sasori, answered. Deidara set Hiruko down and pulled up his shirt to look at the wound, the white strips used to wrap the wound had no blood on them so he dropped his shirt._

_"It slightly hurts, un, but theres no blood so it hasn't reopened.", Deidara said and stared at Sasori, he didn't look more than 15, but he knew better than to judge by looks. Sasori walked away from him and began fixing the pair some breakfast. He returned quickly holding the plates of bread and rice to Deidara observing Hiruko again. _

_"Ah, Deidara would you please be careful with that? It was a gift from my parents before they died, its my only thing i have left of them so i would appreciate it if you set it down.", Sasori said with worry evident in his voice, the toy was very special to him and he wished no harm to be brought to it. The pair ate in silence, Deidara was first to finish, he had eaten like he hadn't eaten in weeks._

_"Sasori, I couldn't help but notice you appear very young, un, how old are you exactly?", Deidara asked hesitantly, he knew Sasori was probably self conscious about the fact. He could see Sasori visibly stiffen before turning to face Deidara._

_"You are not the first to notice my young looks but in reality, i am 35, i was used as a spy by the Akatsuki to gather information on our enemies. You look pretty young yourself, how old are you?", Sasori said while tilting his head and watching Deidara's reaction, he seemed rather shocked. _

_"Well, I'm 19, un, but there seems to be a problem present, I am your enemy, my village was fighting against the Akatsuki, I have to choice but to kill you, un.", Deidara replied while pulling a throwing star from his sleeve. In no time the star was thrown but Sasori easily dodged._

_"Tsk, brat. I saved your life and you turn around and try to kill me. If i had known you were my enemy you never would've made it off the battlefield. Much less to the meal i just served you, which i would've poisoned if you weren't so damn cute.", Sasori said with a grunt, his eyes grew wide with realization of what he had just said. He looked up to see Deidara standing above him, wearing a smirk on his perfect, pink lips that he could just de-NO! Sasori would not think about that with an enemy! Much less a man almost 20 years young than him, Deidara was practically a child! Deidara saw this hesitation and took the time to close the space between them and crush their lips together. Sasori on the other hand, would have none of it. He pushed Deidara away, sending him into the table with a thud._

_"Brat, I recommend you behave yourself while I'm letting you recover here, or I won't hesitate to kill you next time. Now stay in here and don't touch anything or I'll reopen your wound and tie you to the table to bleed to death.", Sasori said sternly as he walked from the room. Once Sasori was back in his room he touched his lips, the brat had stolen his first kiss! He sighed and sat at his workdesk and picked up the last puppet he was working on and set to work to tune out the world._

_Deidara sat back down on the table and stared at the floor, his long blonde locks falling around his face. He couldn't stop thinking of the redhead in the other room, with his muddy brown eyes and- what was he thinking? The man had threatened to kill him! But still.. Deidara couldn't hold back his thoughts and let his mind run wild while his hand creeped into his pants._

**Review pleasums :3**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasori stopped working when he heard a crash in the other room where Deidara was staying. He abruptly put down his puppet and stormed into the other room, ready to yell at the blonde for breaking something. Sasori stopped at the doorway of the other room and stared at the mess the blonde had made. Deidara had blown up a small bomb in the room and was passed out against the wall while the whole room was a mess, nothing of value was broken but everything was covered in black soot._

_"Brat! What did I say about touching my things!", Sasori growled, glaring at the unconscious blonde. Deidara only mumbled something and attempted to sit up._

_"Sorry _Danna _, un, but I was only making art, you can't blame me for it, it exploded on accident, un.", Deidara snapped back, returning the glare from the older man. Sasori just shook his head._

_"Art is eternal brat, that bomb was not art.", Sasori retorted._

_"Art is a bang, un!", Deidara shouted before jumping up._

_"Tsk. Damn brat. Art is eternal, like my puppets", Sasori said while shaking his head at the blonde. "If you need me, I'll be in my room, its in the back.", Sasori said and walked from the room. He would deal with the mess the blonde made after he made a poison that would be sure to kill Deidara._

_Deidara watched Sasori leave and slumped against the wall again, his plan had backfired. He had wanted the redhead to help him up and clean the room with him. It appeared that he'd have to resort to other measure to sleep with him. Deidara walked to the back of the house, searching for the room Sasori had been talking about. He was having no luck, but, he saw under one of the doors the glow of a candle and quietly pushed the door open. Inside sat Sasori, leaning over a work bench._

_"Sasori no Danna?", Deidara asked, Sasori jumped and turned to face the blonde, the redhead had obviously been out of it._

_"Tsk, brat what do you want?", Sasori said, his breathing still a bit shaky from the scare Deidara had given him. Deidara pouted cutely._

_"Well, un, its getting late and I was wondering where I was going to sleep, un. You see, the table isn't exactly comfortable, un..", Deidara mumbled._

_"Brat I don't care about your comfort.", Sasori said, he wanted the blonde to leave so he could finish his puppet._

_"But Danna, un!", Deidara cried, stepping toward the redhead._

_"No buts brat, go back to the living room. I don't have time for you right now. I have to finish this puppet or I don't get paid. Now if you're planning to stay here for a while, then I assume you want to eat, correct?", the blonde only nodded, "Good no go and start to clean up so it won't be as much work for me later.", Sasori finished as the blonde pouted again and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Sasori smirked, Deidara was such a blonde, he just didn't want him to see that the puppet was of him. _

_"Stupid Danna.. Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch.", Deidara said to himself with a devious smile on his face._

_When Sasori walked back into the living room to find it clean and he smiled to himself, maybe the blonde wasn't too bad. He walked into the kitchen and began to work on dinner. As he cooked, he pulled out the poison he'd made to kill the blonde, stared at it then poured it into the blondes food._

_"Brat, dinner's ready!", Sasori called and the blonde came bounding into the room._

_"Smells delicious Danna un!~", Deidara said, taking a whiff of the air. The blonde plopped into his seat as the redhead set his food in front of him. He smiled at the blonde, as if to say 'go ahead', so the blonde did and his plate was empty within a minute. "Yummy~", Deidara sighed. He looked up to see the redhead smirking at him and raised his eyebrow. "Something i should know Danna, un?", Deidara asked skepticly._

_"Nothing at all brat, now goodbye.", as Sasori said that Deidara felt his world go black._

_Deidara woke up ontop of Sasori's bed, he looked over to see Sasori holding up a puppet of himself, looking it over for imperfections._

_"I'm sorry Deidara... I didn't want to kill you, you know... You really did have such a pretty face, but this puppet, he is perfect. If i couldn't have you, I still have him.", the redhead softly said to the puppet and hugged it tight. The blonde frowned, he didn't understand what was going on._

_"Danna, why are you talking like I'm dead, un?", Deidara asked and watched Sasori drop the puppet and turn his head to him with a look of complete shock on his face._

_"D-deidara you're a-alive? I-i thought the poison had killed you for s-sure!", Sasori stuttered out. The blonde shook his head and sat up._

_"Danna, all that happened to me was i passed out, un, why did you poison me? Why did you make a puppet of me? Why did you speak to it so softly, un?", Deidara inquired. Before he could get an answer, there was aa pair of soft lips against his own. Sasori pulled back and looked into the blondes face while gently stroking his face._

_"Then it's true.. Love is the strongest poison..", Sasori said gently and kissed Deidara again. This kiss was different than the one before, it wasn't just to silence Deidara, no, this kiss was full of passion and care. Deidara hesitantly kissed Sasori back and ran his tongue over the redhead's bottom lip. Sasori opened his mouth for the blonde but pushed his tongue into the blone's mouth. The blonde under him shuttered and moaned._

_"Danna~ take me un~", that was all it took for Sasori. He ripped off Deidara's clothes and Deidara did the same for him. The pair took a minute to analyze each other, they were both hard and Sasori was obviously bigger than the blonde. Sasori smirked and smiled down at his soon-to-be uke. He held three fingers up to Deidara's face._

_"Suck.", was the only command Sasori gave and the blonde eagerly took his fingers into his mouth, running his velvety tongue over the dry fingers. Sasori almost came at the sight. When he thought the finger's were slick enough Deidara let go of them with a pop. Sasori smiled and trailed his hand down Deidara's chest, earning a moan from the younger man. Sasori leaned down and kissed the blonde passionately and gently pushed his finger into the blonde's virgin heat. Deidara winced in pain at the uncomfortable feeling. Sasori pushed a second finger in and Deidara let out a pained groan. Sasori didn't move his fingers for a second but then gently began to scissor them. Deidara's face twisted in pain when Sasori put the third finger in. The redhead apologized by nuzzling the blonde's neck. The blonde just whimpered and clawed at his back. Sasori pulled his finger's from the blonde, said blonde sighed with relief but froze when he felt something hard and much bigger than three fingers at his entrance. The blonde let out a pained scream when he felt Sasori force his dick into Deidara's heat. Sasori kept pushing until he was in to the hilt._

_Sasori leaned down and kissed Deidara's tears away. "Shhh it'll get better, just trust me, okay?", Sasori said and the blonde nodded. Sasori slowly pulled out of the blonde and gently pushed back in, he did this until the blonde cried out in pleasure._

_"DANNA! Right there~ do that again unnnnnn~", Deidara moaned out when his prostate was struck. Sasori smirked and moved to an angle where he could hit the blonde's prostate dead on._

_"Here brat?", Sasori said and purposely missed Deidara's prostate. Deidara growled and shot him a death glare. Sasori smirked again and thrusted in hard, hitting the blonde's prostate, making Deidara see stars. _

_"H-harder!", Deidara cried as Sasori continued to hit his prostate. Sasori did as he was told and picked up the pace and thrusted even harder into the blonde beneath him. Deidara was turned into a writhing and moaning mess under Sasori and the redhead began to stroke the blonde's hard member in pace with his thrusts. _

_"SASORI NO DANNA!", Deidara screamed as he came on his and Sasor's chests. Sasori slammed into the blonde a few more times before cumming deep inside Deidara. The redhead pulled out and laid beside the blonde, pulling him close and closing his eyes. "I love you Danna, un.", was the last thing Sasori heard before he slipped into a deep sleep._

Sasori sat up with a start and looked around the room. Everything looked the same as he had left it the night before, suddenly the redhead panicked when he didn't feel Deidara beside him. Sasori ran into the living room and saw there was no trace of the blonde ever being there. He ran back into his room and saw that there was no evidence of the two making love last night. Sasori howled in anger and ran outside. Once outside he fell to his knees screaming about how unfair it was that it had all been a dream.

_Click._

Sasori looked up to see the blonde from his dreams standing above him, holding a gun at his head.

"You'd think the enemy would be smart enough not to scream and give his place away, un. Anyway, you just made my life so much easier, un. Now die un.", Sasori sat wide eyed, letting the blonde's words sink in.

"Wait Deidara I lov-" _**BANG. **_The blonde stared down at the bloody body of the man he'd just killed. Deidara fell to his knees crying.

"I'm sorry Danna, but that was my mission to kill you, un. I had a dream about you last night, and judging by what you were trying to say I think we had the same dream, un.", the blonde stood up and dried his tears. He looked down at the body once more, he lent down and kissed Sasori's forehead. "Rest in peace Danna, maybe I'll meet you in another life." With that the blonde walked away, letting Sasori's lifeless eyes watch the path he walked down.

D: life's so unfair sometimes =:( poor Sasori... well.. please review and I will take requests for stories to write!


End file.
